riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Greenleaf
Greenleaf are a stoner rock band originating from Borlänge. Initially starting as a simple side project involving guitarist Tommi Holappa (Dozer), drummer Daniel Liden (Demon Cleaner, Dozer), and engineer/bassist Bengt Bäcke, Greenleaf would initially feature a rotating lineup of musicians including founding vocalist Peder Bergstrand (Lowrider) and Oskar Cedermalm (Truckfighters) among many others. However by the mid 2010s Greenleaf would evolve into a touring band all their own with newer musicians and Holappa remaining the sole original member. Through their career Greenleaf have managed to release seven studio albums and begin regularly touring Europe in the 2010s, over a decade after the band had started. History Revolution Rock and Secret Alphabets (1999 - 2005) Greenleaf was founded in 1999 as a side project featuring Tommi Holappa (Dozer) on guitar, Karl Daniel Lidén (Demon Cleaner) on drums, Bengt Bäcke on bass and Peder Bergstrand (Lowrider) on vocals. Bäcke had previously produced all three of his new bandmates other bands prior to Greenleaf's formation. The band would begin recording their debut EP in May 2000, releasing the eponymous Greenleaf later that year via Molten Universe and limited to 500 copies. However, Bergstrand would leave before work would begin on an album, with Fredrik Nordin (Dozer) taking over the vocal role. Revolution Rock saw release in 2001 via Molten Universe, attaining praise from the likes of Stonerrock.com among others. After Demon Cleaner's dissolution in 2002, Daniel Jansson would join Greenleaf as a second guitarist. Recording between December 2002 and March 2003 while newly signed to Small Stone Records, Greenleaf would release their second album Secret Alphabets on 19 August 2003 to positive reception. In regards to live performances in the band's early days little information is known but it is known Greenleaf did perform at select festivals such as the 2002 edition of Stoned From The Underground in Germany and the Peace & Love Festival in Borlänge. As three of the four members were also in Dozer at the time and frequently touring with that band, activity with Greenleaf would be sporadic. Agents of Ahriman and Nest of Vipers (2007 - 2013) In 2007 Greenleaf would return though with some lineup changes with Lidén and Nordin being replaced by Erik Bäckwall (Dozer) and Oskar Cedermalm, better known as Ozo from Truckfighters. Greenleaf's third album Agents of Ahriman saw release on 5 June 2007, notably featuring a host of guests such as John Hermansen (Mother Misery), John Hoyles (Witchcraft, Troubled Horse) and original singer Peder Bergstrand.Discogs Agents of Ahriman would see positive reception from the likes of The Obelisk,The Obelisk and Ripple Music to name a few.Ripple Music Greenleaf would remain active with this new active and eventually begin work on a fourth album through 2011 going into 2012. However before recording would begin Erik Bäckwall would be replaced on drums by Olle Mårthans while guitarist Daniel Jansson would be replaced by Johan Rockner. Both these new members were also in Dozer. Nest of Vipers would see release via Small Stone Records on 12 June 2012, featuring guests such as Per Wiberg, original singer Peder Bergstrand and previous singer Fredrik Nordon. The band also saw further critical praise upon release of their fourth album from the likes of The Obelisk,The Obelisk Heavy Planet,Heavy Planet and The Sludgelord among others.The Sludgelord 2012 would be a notable turning point in the band's history as following marquee appearances at the inaugural Desertfest London and DesertFest Berlin, Greenleaf would begin touring, beginning with the Brainbangers Ball alongside Brain Police and Mirror Queen. Further touring would take place the next year alongside Grandloom. Trails & Passes and Rise Above The Meadow (2014 - 2017) By the fall of 2013 Greenleaf would see a lineup change once again with Sebastian Olsson taking over the drum role and new vocalist Arvid Jonsson joining as the band began work on a fifth album. Recording would take place at Studio Gröndahl circa October 2013 while the vocals were recorded at Hälla Libraries. Mixing and mastering would take place at Tri-Lamb Studios between December 2013 and January 2014. Trails & Passes would see release via Small Stone Records and Cargo Records circa 9 May 2014, the final release the band would do on the label. Greenleaf's fifth album would see the most positive reception to date at that time from several reviewers and publicationsMetal ObserverThe ObeliskThe SludgelordBig TakeoverSputnik Music as the band begins touring more frequently than ever in their career, sharing the stage with the likes of Stonewall Noise Orchestra, Wooden Shjips, TANK86, Pist, Steak and many others. The band also made notable appearances at Up In Smoke Festival and Blue Moon Festival in 2014.Last.fm Greenleaf's touring cycle in support of Trails & Passes would continue through 2015, touring in the Spring with The Midnight Ghost Train and the fall with Stoned Jesus while also appearing on marquee bills with Glowsun, Clutch and Weedeater. In regards to festivals Greenleaf would return to Stoned From The Underground and Peace & Love Festival while making appearances at Stahlfest, Crumble Fest, Red Smoke Festival, Stonemite, Velnio Akmuo, Rock im Wald, Krack am Bach, Lake on Fire, Aqua Maria and Desertfest Belgium. Not to lose momentum work quickly began on a sixth studio album despite longtime bassist Bengt Bäcke leaving the group in 2015. Working with former drummer Daniel Lidén in regards to recording and production, Greenleaf's sixth album would be recorded in May 2015 while it would be mixed and mastered that August and September. The band would also sign with Napalm Records in the fall, revealing a new song in "A Million Fireflies" on 11 December 2015.Napalm Records on YouTube Rise Above The Meadow would see release on 26 February 2016 to positive reception from the likes of Metal Observer,Metal Observer The Sludgelord,The Sludgelord Metal Reviews,Metal Reviews and Maximum Volume MusicMaximum Volume Music though some critics such as Metal Temple would be less receptive.Metal Temple Greenleaf's first tour in support of Rise Above The Meadow would be as part of the Up in Smoke touring festival alongside My Sleeping Karma and Mammoth Mammoth. The band would hit the festival circuit through the summer which included a return to Up in Smoke Festival, along with an extensive fall tour alongside desert legends Fatso Jetson. The band intended to tour alongside Truckfighters and Yawning Man that next Spring for what would have been their first North American tour but would cancel due to VISA complications. The band would not be deterred as touring would remain strong through Europe alongside the likes of Steak and The Atomic Bitchwax among appearances at Kristonfest and Freak Valley Festival. Hear The Rivers (2018 - Present) Greenleaf would see changes in their lineup once again with a new bassist in Hans Fröhlich. Arvid Jonsson would notably go by Arvid Hällagård in future releases upon getting married. Working with Daniel Lidén again in late 2017 and early 2018 to record their seventh album. Released via Napalm Records circa 9 November 2018, Hear The Rivers would mark a new era for Greenleaf while still attaining a positive reception from the likes of The Obelisk,The Obelisk Metal Temple,Metal Temple Maximum Volume Music,Maximum Volume Music Headbanger ReviewsHeadbanger Reviews and Distorted Sound Magazine among others.Distorted Sound Magazine Greenleaf would tour Europe throughout 2018 and 2019 in support of Hear The Rivers along with their first ever tours of Australia. Discography Studio Albums *'Revolution Rock' (2001, Molten Universe) *'Secret Alphabets' (2003, Small Stone Records) *'Agents of Ahriman' (2007, Small Stone Records) *'Nest of Vipers' (2012, Small Stone Records) *'Trails & Passes' (2014, Small Stone Records) *'Rise Above The Meadow' (2016, Napalm Records) *'Hear The Rivers' (2018, Napalm Records) Other Releases *'Greenleaf' (EP) (2000, Molten Universe) *'Desertfest Vol. 3' (Split with Steak) (2017, H42 Records) Members Current Lineup *'Tommi Holappa' - Guitar (1999 - Present) *'Sebastian Olsson' - Drums (2013 - Present) *'Hans Fröhlich' - Bass (2017 - Present) *'Arvid Hällagård' f/k/a Arvid Jonsson - Vocals (2013 - Present) Past Members *'Peder Bergstrand' - Vocals (1999 - 2000) *'Daniel Lidén' - Drums (1999 - 2005?) *'Bengt Bäcke' - Bass (1999 - 2015) *'Fredrik Nordon' - Vocals (2000 - 2005?) *'Daniel Jansson' - Guitar (2003 - 2006?) *'Oskar Cedermalm' - Vocals (2007 - 2013) *'Erik Bäckwall' - Drums (2007 - 2010?) *'Jocke Ahslund' - Keyboards (2007) *'Johan Rockner' - Guitar (2010? - 2015), Bass (2015 - 2017) *'Olle Mårthans' - Drums (2010? - 2013) List of Known Tours *'Brainbangers Ball Vol. 2' (With Brain Police, Mirror Queen) (2012)Last.fm *'2013 European Tour' (With Grandloom) (2013)Last.fm *'Trails & Passes European Tour' (With Stonewall Noise Orchestra) (2014)Greenleaf Facebook *'Trails & Passes UK Tour' (With Steak) (2014) *'November 2014 Tour' (2014)Last.fm *'Spring 2015 European Tour' (With The Midnight Ghost Train) (2015)Greenleaf Facebook *'Summer 2015 European Tours' (2015) *'Tour of The North' (2015)Greenleaf Facebook *'Fall 2015 European Tour' (With Stoned Jesus) (2015)Last.fmLast.fm *'January 2016 Mini-Tour' (2016) *'Up in Smoke Vol. 6' (With Mammoth Mammoth, My Sleeping Karma) (2016)Last.fm *'Fall 2016 European Tour' (With Fatso Jetson) (2016)Last.fm *'Rise Above The Meadow UK Tour' (2016)Greenleaf Facebook *Rise Above The Meadow North American Tour 2017 (Canceled) (2017)Greenleaf FacebookGreenleaf FacebookGreenleaf Facebook *'Rise Above The Meadow Spanish Tour' (2017)Greenleaf Facebook *'Hail of The Hounds' (With Steak, The Atomic Bitchwax) (2017)Last.fm *'2018 Australian Tour' (2018)Greenleaf Facebook *'2018 European Tour' (With Samavayo) (2018)Last.fm *'Hear The Rivers Australian Tour' (With Jack Harlon and The Dead Crows) (2019)Greenleaf Facebook External Links Official Links *Greenleaf Bandcamp *Greenleaf Myspace *Greenleaf on Discogs References Category:Band Category:Stoner Rock Category:Hard Rock Category:Borlänge Category:Sweden Category:Small Stone Records Category:Napalm Records Category:1999